Cross Country Road Trip
by EdgarAllenPoe14
Summary: Raven and Gizmo are forced to travel across the country as a result of one of Gizmo's failed inventions. Hilarious proceedings ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction so please be gentle in your reviews and don't kill me or anything. Thanks!**

* * *

Raven groaned at the sharp pain in her head as she sat up to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was fighting the hive five and a blast of light before she blacked out.

"Oh jeez I got a headache." That wasn't Raven's voice, who was that? "They transported her too? Those fart-sniffing simpletons can't do anything right!"

"Gizmo?" Raven asked as she located the whiny sound of the small boy's voice.

"Well who'd you expect it to be? Santa Claus?" The little guy seemed pretty upset.

Raven stood, looking down at him, "Yes, Gizmo, I was fully expecting for Saint Nicholas himself to greet me after a battle." Gizmo's blank gaze prompted her to ask, "So what happened exactly?"

Here he turned a little sheepish, "Well you see, uh, we were trying out this new device that I made that was supposed to transport us back to the hive if things got too rough. It was designed only to take us hive members. If anyone else tried to use it then their powers would be zapped and they would end up halfway across the country, in theory anyway."

Raven nodded as she looked around, "Halfway across the country? Check. Power zap?" Here she created a small bit of energy to move a rock. "Not completely but enough to keep me from flying or teleporting."

Gizmo affected his face into mock sympathy, "How tragic for you."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "That means that I can't take me or you home."

The genius's face fell before lighting back up. "I can just call my team to come and get me! So there you snot-eating scuz-bucket!" So said he pulled out his hive communicator only to have it short out upon his opening it.

"The frequency you were using was too intense for electronic devises to pass through." Raven said this calmly as she sat in lotus position on the red dirt.

"Well how was I supposed to know bird-brain!" Gizmo sat down across from his enemy in the dirt and looked hopelessly up at her. "So what do we do now?" It was more of a wail than a question, but she was still calm.

"Now we find out where your machine sent us and how far away from Jump City we are. Then we can figure out the best course of action, okay?"

Gizmo reluctantly nodded and they made their way down the red dirt-road to the nearest building.

The bell on the door of the old road-stop diner rang as Raven and Gizmo made their way inside and sat down at the counter.

The waitress behind the counter was a tall blonde in a flannel shirt and ripped blue jeans. She smacked her gum as she leaned forward and addressed Raven. "So what'll it be, doll?"

Raven addresses Gizmo instead, "How does a chocolate milkshake sound?" His grin was enough of an answer. "We'll take two please."

The waitress talked to them as she made their order. "So what're a couple of kids like you doing wandering around Timpeaka County for, anyway?"

Raven took a sip of her shake before answering, "I'm taking my half-brother across the country all the way to Jump City to see our sick uncle."

She raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Your parents know what you're doing little missy?"

Gizmo snickered beside her but Raven paid him no heed. "Not unless you tell 'em."

She nodded appreciatively, "Well, I hope you get there alright."

After finishing their milkshakes Raven made to pay, but the waitress held up her hand. "It's on the house little missy."

Gizmo followed Raven outside and down the road. "Where are we going now birdbrain?"

"Just up the road here there should be a-

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter...Hooray! I may or may not continue this story depending on the response it receives, so if you like it then you should tell me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, reviews = chapters The more reviews I get the longer I'll make the story, and I'll always end in a cliffhanger.**

**_After finishing their milkshakes Raven made to pay, but the waitress held up her hand. "It's on the house little missy."_**

**_Gizmo followed Raven outside and down the road. "Where are we going now birdbrain?"_**

**_"Just up the road here there should be a-_**

**Don't you just love it when the story stops in the middle of a sentence? No? You're still reading aren't you? **

* * *

"Just up the road here there should be a corner garage called Lizzy's Grease Stain. We can find some help there." Raven slowed her stride when she realized that Gizmo was not able to keep up using his tiny legs.

"'Grease Stain'?" he sneered. "Well that sounds promising. And how do you know that whoever is there will help us, anyway?"

Raven turned and intoned darkly, "Because if they don't I could make them disappear. Any more questions?"

Gizmo audibly gulped before squeaking, "No. I'm good." The next few minutes were spent in relative silence as they made their way up the dusty dirt road until Gizmo randomly plopped down on the ground, forcing Raven to stop.

She deadpanned, "What are you doing, now?"

He wined piteously, crossing his arms, "I'm tired! I don't wanna walk anymore! My feet hurt! This is so stupid!" Raven rolled her eyes and, much to his surprise, picked him up manually and resumed walking. "Hey put me down you barf-smelling hairball birdbrain snot-head!" As he said this he struggled to get out of her grip.

Raven put her angry mom face on, "You said that you didn't want to walk anymore. I'm not stopping for you so either start walking or stop complaining."

He glared at her for a moment before doing the classic "Fine" that most children did when they were upset. It didn't really matter, though, because she carried him for the next three miles as indifferently as if she was walking around the block to a friend's house. Finally, they came upon the most ancient and run-down garage that Gizmo had ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. "Okay, yeah. The name definitely makes sense, now."

Rolling her own eyes, Raven set him down, "Listen closely, okay? From now on you'll call me 'Rachel Roth'. I'm your half-sister. Your name is Mikron O'Jeneus. We're from Springfield, Missouri headed to California to meet our Uncle Buck who's sick and in the hospital... Did you get all of that?"

"Yeah, sure 'Rachel'. We're going to see our sick uncle in California. I get it let's go." With a small, angry fist he knocked on the dented metal door. *CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK*

* * *

**Like I said, reviews. I also haven't been able to post due to lack of internets.**


End file.
